izzy of volturi
by chlojoe
Summary: this is were Edward humiliates Bella at the wedding by saying he didn't love her and he doesn't and Victoria changes Bella into a vampire Bella joins volturi and hates the cullens except from one who is it thouth?
1. memories part 1

This is the start of my story, Don't worry, All will be revieled. All we know is that bella Is in volterra. We don't know why, we don't know how. Read to find out

Izzy of volturi

**Bella's pov**

"Isabella" Aro said softly from the feeding chamber

Janey came around the corner and whispered

"izzy, Aro wants you in the throne room now" She quickly scurried from the room minutes later. I couldn't blame her, who wouldn't want to get back to Aro quickly?

Curiously I left the room then teleported to the throne room. The throne room was big, and had rich diamonds all over the walls and gold and silver chairs and red walls. It was my home.

Father was sat on his throne with happy eyes and a bright smile but when I came in his smile became even brighter I wondered what had happened to make him like this. He was normally happy but never like this something was different, something I couldn't put my finger on

.

"What has got you so happy today father" I chuckled which just made him smile even wider.

"Oh my daughter, I am going to have some visitors tomorrow. Animal drinkers" Aro said disgust all over his face. I giggled and the smile came back to his face.

Whenever I came into the room people's moods just went straight up. Wait. Did he just say animal drinkers? I spun round to face father just as memories came to my eyes

And I blacked out! That's impossible!

It was the night before my wedding and I was overjoyed and pleased with how the nights events were occurring and yet I was nervous at the same time.

Alice and Rosalie had dragged me off to do my makeup. There was something different about them. Living with the Cullen's had really made me very observant. Alice seemed to jump at every noise whilst Rosalie just seemed overall nervous.

When I asked them they said they were just nervous about the wedding I could tell they were telling the truth by their voices yet something told me that the worst was still to come.

When they were finished, Alice began to slip into a vision but she shrugged it off and continued to put my hair up.

Once they were finished Alice went into the closet and came back out with a floor-to-ceiling mirror.

I gasped when I saw myself. Alice and Rosalie had done a beautiful job

I was wearing a long dress with a small strip of silver lining at the bottom and was embodied at the chest with a golden ribbon. A petite flower sat on my left shoulder and the makeup was a burst of gold and silver giving a beautiful misty shade along my eyes. My heels were a musty bronze colour. Before I had the chance to appreciate my new look more, Charlie knocked on the door

"Come in" Alice yelled

When Charlie came in he gasped "Bells you look beautiful. Wow!"

I blushed as usual "thanks"

"The music is about to start" Alice gasped Excitedly.

Charlie put his arm out for me and I grabbed it in my nerves and by the time I knew it I was almost at the stairs when I heard the traditional march and my nerves bubbled up to the surface once again

I saw Edward and relaxed. It took all my effort not to run to the altar and Edward. So I waked at the painfully slow pace until I finally got there, holding Edwards hand eagerly.

He noticed and chuckled.

"Little eager are we" he whispered to me I blushed s but smiled as the

Man began. I spoke my vows when it was my turn and he spoke his then the man said "do you Bella swan take Edward Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" I whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear they smiled

Then it was Edwards turn

Edward Cullen take Bella Swan as your wedded wife?

"I don't" he said loudly then smiled at me

Everyone gasped except from Tanya Denali who smiled.

I felt tears come to my eyes and one or two overflowed from my eyes

The Cullen's were looking in shock and anger at Edward then their eyes turned to me I was sobbing now and they gave me pitiful looks as Alice and Rosalie stood up but I just turned away.

I didn't believe it they knew too and when they said " I am so sorry Bella we didn't know I just hissed back "yes, you did" in a broken dead voice out of the corner of my eye I saw and heard Charlie gasp at my voice

Edwards smooth voice cut through the silence like a knife "Tanya come here baby" in a husky voice I wasn't used to then I realised he loved her.

That sliced my heart open like a dagger and I cried even louder. Esme had a look on her face which meant she actually hadn't known.

So I went over to her but when Carlisle tried to touch my shoulder I violently lurched out the way while a sob escaped my mouth. I knew every one in the Cullen's had known except esme so I hopped into her arms and Carlisle looked shocked but Edward explained

"I couldn't tell her she would get angry"

I cried even louder but I looked up at esme and saw she had tears in her eyes as well

"im sorry every one except the Cullen's and Tanya Denali oh but esme your safe as well but sorry " I said the darted to the door out I saw people running towards me but I ran then I made sure they had stopped following me then I looked back inside Edward and Tanya were kissing.

I burst in to tears again but only esme heard me who looked up and saw me then she ran vampire speed towards me and suddenly I was in her arms. Then next second I was at the Cullen's garage and esme was hugging me dry sobbing.

"Im sorry esme I have to go" I whispered she let me go and I ran when I got home running and stumbling I saw Charlie was home. I was ready to talk to him when I went in expecting Charlie it was actually Jake, Billy and Charlie.

When I shut the door they all looked up from their eggs and toast on their plate

"Bella, are you alright" gasped Jacob when he saw me

"No" I cried

"oh Bells" sighed Charlie looking sorry for me

I raced up the stairs

"im packing" I called as I raced up the stairs.

As I came out of my weird black out I looked around me I was in my room in volturi.

I heard someone sigh in relief then race out of the room screaming she's awake she's awake.

I realized the voice as janeys and giggled. Suddenly almost every one was in my giant room and I smiled at them all.

I suddenly realised I didn't know how long I had been asleep for so I asked Jane.

"how long have I been away for" I asked

"5 hours now" Jane answered looking at her watch.

I gaped at her.

"wow" was all I could get out before I blacked out again.


	2. memories part 2

Izzy of volturi

this is chappy 2 thank you AMN213 for your kind review!

**last time**

"how long have I been away for"I asked

"5 hours now Jane answered almost immediately

I gaped at her

"wow" was all I could get out before I blacked out

**I got packed as fast as I could just randomly throwing things in the suit case cause I wanted to get away from their horrible pitied stares I hated it.**

**I knew the one place I was going. My meadow I shared with "EDWARD" it was a sneer as I said it. It would never be Edward and mine it would only be mine now.**

**Once I was fully packed I made my way downstairs again they bombarded me with pleads for me not to go.**

**Once again I told them "I need to get away from Edward" once again it was a sneer.**

**Whenever I mentioned the Cullen's I sneered their names,except from Esme she was the best I loved and would miss my mum to be. Or was going to be .**

**I just ran out the door then not wanting to say goodbye because it would hurt too much.**

**I ran and ran and ran I finally got to the opening in the forest, I jogged inside the opening and jumped over a log that was lying in the very beginning of the entrance.**

**I ran through the middle of the forest and finally got to the meadow.**

**It was all dry and rotten there was no flowers, no grass it was just a dead place.**

**Then I saw a flash of red. I think I imagined it. No there it was again.**

**There was suddenly something holding my neck. I couldn't breath it was horrible.**

**I saw blood red eyes. pale skin. cruel smile. It was Victoria.**

"**I'm going to kill you but have some fun first"laughed Victoria evilly.**

**I just smiled. I wanted this pain to end.**

**She moved over to my legs and bit down on my ankles then sucked it back out,she did this a load of times then carefully snapped each of my toes then snapped my leg.**

**I didn't ever scream or wince just waited.**

**Then eventually she was biting me and I knew she would kill me.**

**But then a high howl sounded close by,Victoria was scared I could tell.**

**She pulled back but forgot to suck out the venom and I could feel it burning its way through my veins. I screamed this time it felt like I was burning into ashes.**

**Victoria dropped me and ran away.**

_**Great**_** I thought.**

**I would have to burn out here for days and no one to help me when I woke up.**

**I went through agony then it just stopped it had drained from my body and I was blissfully cool.**

I woke from my blackout of memories again.

Everyone was here this time.

_Thank god I woke up quickly_ I thought as I used my mind reading power and saw they were not worried this time.

My powers were to have what ever power I wanted. I could even make ones up. It was awesome!


	3. visitors

Izzy volturi

I suddenly remembered that we were supposed to have visitors.

"when are the visitors arriving"I gasped.

"well they are arriving at most 5 minutes" laughed Heidi evilly.

"sorry Heidi this calls for power making!" I giggled seeing her face fall.

As I said the power I lifted up into the air and I knew my eyes had turned white.

As I landed I pictured Heidi in rags then ripped apart the one of a kind clothing she was wearing.

Then I pictured Jane in a pink flowery dress.

They both screamed looking down at their clothes.

They were both wearing them.

I laughed hysterically.

I then imagined myself in a red mini dress,(see profile for pics) black fishnet tights, red 4 inch high heels,red Gucci bag with a belt round the middle,black scrunch with a purple butterfly with silver lining, misty eye shadow,dark red lipstick,red blusher,black eye liner and long hair that looked exactly like it did when I was human. I changed my eyes back to the brown they were when I was human as well. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked all right...andi turned around to see non other than the...


End file.
